moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Planes
Planes ist ein US-amerikanischer Computeranimationsfilm von Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures und dem Animationsstudio DisneyToon Studios. Der Film ist ein Spin-off des Pixar-Animationsfilm Cars und stellt den ersten Teil einer Trilogie dar. Der zweite Teil soll bereits 21. August 2014 erscheinen. Planes läuft am 29. August 2013 in den deutschen Kinos an. Handlung Dusty Crophopper ist eigentlich nur einfaches Agrarflugzeug, doch träumt er davon, eines Tages mit den schnellsten Flugzeugen der Welt in Sachen Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit mithalten zu können. Er setzt es sich in den Kopf, an einem Wettfliegen um den Erdball teilzunehmen und es auch noch zu gewinnen. Ihm zur Seite stehen dabei seine Freunde Chug, der leicht trottelige Tankwagen, Dottie, eine technisch begabte "Gabelstaplerin", und Skipper, ein eigenbrötlerisches Kampfflugzeug aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Gemeinsam machen sie Dusty fit für den Wettkampf. Charaktere Dustys Team *Dusty Crophopper Dusty ist ein Sprühflugzeug, welches den Traum hat, einmal beim "Wings Around the Globe" mitzumachen, einem Rennfliegen der besten Flugzeuge, um dort zu beweisen, dass er als eine Porpellermaschine mehr draufhat, als nur Dünger auf den Maisfeldern zu verteilen und weiterhin grantige Kommentare von seinem Chef Leadbottom an den Kopf geschissen zu bekommen. Sein einzigstes Problem dabei ist die Höhenangst. Er traut sich nicht über 204,8 Meter (1.000 feet) zu fliegen und so müssen seine Freunde und sein Lehrer Skipper eben ein bisschen nachhelfen. In seinem Charakter ist Dusty ein sehr abenteuerlustiger und kluger Flieger, der es weiß, seine Gegner auszutrixen und seine Höhenangst im Rennen zu umgehen. *Skipper Riley Skipper Riley ist ein zurückgezogenes Navy Crosair Flugzeug und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Flugpiraten. Durch den Zwischenfall im zweiten Weltkrieg bei dem er seine gesamte Crew verlor, nahm er es in Betracht, nie mehr wieder sich in die Lüfte zu beheben. Seit heute wohnt er zusammen mit dem Gabelstapler und Helfer Sparky zusammen in Propwash Junction, ''um seine Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Grummelig und äußerst distanziert verhält er sich zu den Anwohnern und hat nur selten die nötige Geduld. Durch Dusty jedoch wird seine gesamte Existenz auf den Kopf gedreht und er lehrt das Sprühflugzeug schnell und intelligent zu fliegen, um somit doch noch beim "Wings Around the Globe" zu gewinnen. Jedoch ist es nicht nur Dusty, der von Skipper lernt, sondern Skipper lernt auch selbst noch dazu... *Chug *Dottie *Leadbottom Leadbottom ist der alte, leicht mürrische Chef von Dusty. Dabei ist der Doppeldecker mit seiner Lebensweise "der Tank ist halb leer" immer damit beschäftigt den Dünger auf den Maisfeldern zu verteilen. Dusty gibt er dabei keinerlei Freizeit, sondern eher noch mehr Arbeit, da er es als ''"Tagträumen" oder "alberne Spielerei" sieht, wenn Dusty anfängt vom Rennfliegen zu träumen. Rennflieger *Ripslinger Ripslinger ist seit zehn Jahren im Rennsport in der Mannschaft RPX mit der Nummer 13 mit dabei und seine letzten Jahre waren für ihn siegreiche Jahre, wobei er seine Siege schon gar nicht mehr zählen kann und seine Fans, die er auf der ganzen Welt hat sowieso nicht. Für ihn gilt, dass man als Rennflugzeug geboren wurde, weshalb er Dusty als ein Stein im Weg sieht. Mit fiesen und unfairen Mitteln versucht er das Sprühflugzeug und auch andere Konkurrenten beiseite zu drängen und hat sich dabei zwei Helfer, Ned und Zed, geangelt, die für ihn die Sabotagearbeit erledigen. Für ihn allein gilt Sieg, Ehre und Rum und er empfindet sich selbst als das größte und beste Flugzeug der Rennbrance. *Ned & Zed Ned und Zed sind zwei Rennflieger aus Ripslingers RPX Team und dafür zuständig, dass Ripslinger die Rennen gewinnt. Sie selbst profitieren nur all zu gut von seinem Ruhm. Dabei unterscheiden sich die Zwei kaum außer, dass Zed der rücksichtslose Flieger schlechthin ist, jedoch eher wenig Denkvermögen besitzt, während Ned ein sehr gemeiner Flieger ist und die Sabotagen anrichtet. *El Chupacabra El Chupacabra (abgezürzt El Chu) ist mexikos Starplayer, Schlagersänger, Telenovelastar und Autor von Liebesromanzen und somit beliebt bei weiblichen Flugzeugen. Sein Markenzeichen ist die rote Maske und seinen gelben Umhang, sowie seine Art andere "zu demütigen", indem er ihen seinen Umhang vor die Nase schleudert. Im Rennen hat er ein besonderes Auge für Rochelle (im deutschen Heidi) geworfen, soch es scheint ihm durch seine Machoader nicht das das Herz von ihr für sich zu gewinnen. Trotz seiner Art freunden sich er und Dusty schnell an und nicht zuletzt hilft Dusty ihm bei seinem romantischen Date mit Rochelle/Heidi... *Ishani Ishani ist eine anmütige, geheimnisvolle Inderin, die es versteht charmant zu sein (, sodass Dusty sich zunächst in sie verguckt) und dennoch eine andere Maske im Rennen aufzusetzen. Rücksichtslos geht sie mit den anderen Rennfliegern um und so versuchte sie auch Dusty in die Irre zu leiten. Sie selbst jedoch lässt sich auch leicht manipulieren, wie es Riplsinger tat, um sie an seiner Seite gegen Dusty zu haben. Im Film entschied sie sich die Seiten wieder zu wechseln, um Dusty den Propeller zu geben, da seiner durch den Sturm im Pazifik beschädigt worden war. Sie lernte aus dieser Situation, Freunden zu vertrauen und das Geschaft für jene liegen zu lassen. Im Clip "Meet Ishani" lässt sich auch noch herausfinden, dass sie sehr exzentrisch auf die Frage "Glaube sie, eine Frau könnte ein solches Rennen gewinnen?" reagiert, sie dennoch die Fassung behält und die Frage duch ein Lied beantwortet. *Bulldog Bulldog ist der wahrscheinlich älteste Rennflieger unter den Anwesenden. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit ohne GPS, wo sich die Rennflieger mit den Sternen sich ihre Route suchen mussten. Für Bulldog zählt das gute und faire Fliegen, sowie der Sportgeist, der einen antreiben soll. Mit seinem britischen, trockenen Humor geht er sehr feindselig mit Dusty um, doch als jener ihn bei einem Rennen das Leben rettet, als Bulldogs Sicht durch ein Ölleck durch einer seiner Propeller stark beschränkt wird, beginnt er dem Sprühflugzeug zu vertrauen und hilft Dusty in der Notlage nach dem Unglück über dem Pazifik wie alle anderen Flugzeuge. Er erlaubt sich dennoch Späße über andere Mitspieler wie El Chu und ist jedoch auch weiterhin sehr anmütig und erlaubt sich wenig, Emotionen zu zeigen ("Ich weine nicht, ich bin Brite!") *Rochelle Rochelles Faible fürs Rennen entwickelte sich für ihren Job in Quebec, als sie Heilmittel von Ort zu Ort transportieren musste. Dabei fällt sie beim "Wings Around the Globe" in den Blickwinkel des charmanten Chupacabra, doch weißt ihn zunächst eiskalt ab, bis sie sich näher kennenlernen. Sie selbst ist verführerisch und versteht es anderen Flugzeugen den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch sie zeigt auch schnell ihre leicht zickige und sture Seite. Rochelle wurde für fast jedes andere Land neu im Design kreiert. So hat sie nicht nur ein australisches Outfit mit einem australischen Akzent in ihrer Stimme, sondern ist in der amerikanischen Fassung ein kanadischer Flieger. Für die deutsche Fassung wurde ihr Name von Rochelle auf Heidi geändert. Als Rolle von Heidi arbeitete sie früher als Kleinstadt-Postflugzeug in Bayern, wo sie somit ihre Karriere als Rennfahrerin anfing. *Le King *Aeroflex *Arturo *Tsubasa *LJH 86 Special Andere *Bravo & Echo *Brent Mustangburger *Colin Cowling *Dwight "Yorkie" D. Flysenhower *Frank the Stealth Bomber *Franz Fliegenhosen *Fred das Feuerwehrauto *Roper *WWII Flugzeuge *Ungenannter Zug (begegnet Dusty im Himalaya) Planes-Dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Planes_Chug.jpg|Chug Dottie_(Planes).jpg|Dottie planes-skipper.jpg|Skipper Riley ay_106733566.jpg|Leadbottom Planes-Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger planes_nedzed_rollout_final.jpg|Ned & Zed Disney-Planes_Movie_Wallpaper_El-Chupacabra.jpg|El Chupacabra Bulldog.jpg|Bulldog Disneys-Planes_Wallpaper_Ishani_Standard.jpg|Ishani Screen-Shot-2013-07-18-at-9.04.57-AM.png|Rochelle (australische Version) Rochelle.jpg|Rochelle (amerikanisch/kanadische Version) msf_planes_cmi_heidi_DE.jpg|Rochelle alias Heidi (deutsche Version) bravo-echo-planes-movie.jpg|Bravo & Echo PHL5DalOLQBBPO_1_m.jpg|Colin Cowling planes_roper_rollout_final.jpg|Roper 20110509220505!Brent_Mustangburger_Cars_2.jpg|Brent Mustangburger Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png|Franz Fliegenhosen Synchronsprecher Soundtrack zum Film Der Planes Soundtrack wurde im amerikanischen Raum am 6. August 2013 auf den Markt gebracht, während er in Deutschland am 31. August desselben Jahres auf dem Markt erscheinen wird. Auf der CD befinden sich 29 Lieder, worunter nicht nur Soundtracklieder vorhanden sind (komponiert von Mark Mancina ), sondern auch Lieder von verschiedenen Sängern. thumb|218px|CD Cover des Soundtracks #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman #You Don’t Stop NYC - Chris Classic and Alana D #Fly - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #Planes #Crop Duster #Last Contestant #Hello Lincoln/Sixth Place #Show Me What You Got #Dusty Steps Into History #Start Your Engines #Leg 2/Bulldog Thanks Dusty #Skipper Tries to Fly #Dusty & Ishani #The Tunnel #Running on Fumes #Get Above the Storm #Dusty Has to Ditch #Skipper’s Story #You’re a Racer #Leg 7 #Skipper to the Rescue #Dusty Soars #1st Place #A True Victory #Honorary Jolly Wrench #Skipper’s Theme (Volo Pro Veritas) #Love Machine - Carlos Alazraqui and Antonio Sol #Ein Crop Duster Can Race - Dave Wittenberg #Armadillo Fortsetzung Es wurde bereits von einer Fortsetzung geredet, welcher den Namen Planes: Fire & Rescue (zu deutsch Planes: Feuer & Rettung) tragen soll. Weiterin möchte Dane Cook die Rolle von Dusty als Synchronsprecher vertreten, während Bobs Gannaway die Filmproduktion leiten mag. Inhalt des nächsten Films, der vorraussichtlich am 18.Juli 2014 in die Kinos kommen soll ist, dass sich ein Lauffeuer in Dustys geliebter Region, dem "Piston Peak National Park ", breit macht und Dusty selbst durch eine Motorbeschädigung nicht an weiteren Rennen teilnehmen kann. Zusammen mit dem Rettungshubschrauber Blade Ranger, dem Armyhubschrauber Windlifter, dem Ex-Militär Transporter Cabbie und den "Smokejumpers" (Geländewagen) und Lil Dipper versuchen sie gemeinsam das Lauffeuer zu bekämpfen, während Dusty lernt, ein wahrer Held zu werden. Trivia *Dusty sollte eigentlich von Jon Cryer synchronisiert werden, doch jener fiel aus und Dane Cook wurde eingesetzt. *Dustys Flugzeugdesign lehnt an einer Mischung aus einem Sprühflugzeug 502, einer Cessna, P51 Mustang, und der PZL M18A Dromader. *Ripslingers Zahl 13 ist mit dem pech verbunden, was wahrscheinlich er bestimmt hat für das Pech für seine Mitspieler. *Roger Craig Smith, welcher Ripslinger in der Synchronsprecherrolle vertritt spricht auch Sonic the Hedgehog aus Wreck-it-Ralph . *Genau wie Chick Hicks, der gegner von Lightning McQueen ist auch Ripslinger, Ned und Zed grün angemalt. *Bravos Synchronsprecher Val Kilmer spielte im Film Top Gun den Piloten Iceman. *Ishanis Design basiert auf ein AeroCanard FG und besight eine Flügelspannweite von 32,8 Fuß (10 Meter). *Genau wie Angel aus Lilo & Stitch lässt sich Ishani von Ripslinger einwickeln und ist somit zunächst ein sekundärer Antragonist. *El Chupacabra ähnelt stark Gee Bee. Videos Trailer Disneys Planes the world above (2013)|Trailer 2 Planes trailer D (2013) Disney PIXAR|Trailer 1 Clips Galerie Poster Planes.jpeg Planes2.jpg planes_ver2.jpg|Amerikanisches Poster planes_ver8.jpg|Deutsches Poster planes_ver7.jpg|Japanisches Poster planes_ver10.jpg planes_ver3.jpg planes_ver5.jpg planes_ver4.jpg planes_ver6.jpg planes_ver9.jpg planes_ver11.jpg planes-char-ueberflieger.jpg Planes-2013-poster.jpg 969625_559375860785672_1698769647_n.jpg 1098515_559374697452455_576722795_n.jpg Externe Links *Offizielle Website *Fortsetzung zu Planes Kategorie:2013 Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film